BBRae: The Most Unoriginal Title
by twinguild
Summary: An old friend comes to the tower after searching for 3 years. Slade has been trapped in his own lair, commanding the super villains from inside. While in this prison he has created a horrible machine that sucks the power from ones soul. At first it was for only one person. Raven. But with the added supernatural power added to the Titans, he has more to steal. Will his plan succeed?
1. The Arrival

** A/N: Yeah! *stands out on a stage with people cheering* PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! I HAVE JOINED YOU ALL! *lights get serious and everything is quiet* Now, This is my favorite couple, and the whole idea has been rolling around in my head. So, if you don't like the couple Beast boy and Raven, WHY ARE YOU READING THIS ANYWAY? *everything's normal again***

**Me: NOW MY FAVORITE COUPLE...RAVEN AND BEASTBOY!**

**Beast boy: HEY LADIES**

**Raven: *smacks Beast boy in the back of the head.***

**Beast boy: Just kidding! I love you Rae. **

**Me: Just say the disclaimer!**

**Raven: Fine... Twin does not in any way, shape, or form own the Teen Titans.**

**Beast boy: The only things she owns is her own character Angel and the plot!**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**BBRae: The most unoriginal Title**_

_** Chapter 1**_

She was flying over the lively sight of Jump City at 11:00 in the morning. Her destination? The T-shaped tower located on an island off the coast of this community. However, her luck, along with her patience, was becoming miniscule. For years, she had been trying to find one of her long lost friends, and now it has been 3 years without any luck. This 17-year-old blonde haired, blue eyed teen had been meditating one day in Gotham City when she suddenly felt her friend's presence in Jump City. That is the cause for her having been hurried enough to fly.

'_Finally,' _she thought as she excitedly flew toward the quickly approaching tower, _'I finally found her! Well, I think.'_ She frowned slightly as she thought the last part.

The teen, standing at 5' 6", touched ground in front of the famous Teen Titans front door an when she finally reached the island and retracted her dazzlingly white angel wings. She rang the bell. Suddenly, her mind was taken over by a million doubts. 'What if she doesn't remember me?' 'What if they think I'm an evil villain?' 'What if—?'

She was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening. She looked up at an African American cyborg who looked 18. He had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Can I help you?" He said, unsure.

'_Well, DUH!'_ she mentally scolded herself, _'He probably thinks I'm a fan! I am dressed pretty normal.' _

And she was. She wore a pure white t-shirt that was too big for her, but all the excess was bundled up in a knot held together by a rubber band at the length that showed off her washboard abs. She also had on a pair of faded blue jeans that were slightly ripped at the knees and fit not too tight, but not loose either. Her shoes were a pair of converse that were white, yet again, and had shoelaces that were a mixture of amethyst and white. She had a hat on that concealed her ears and covered in white fur. This hat also had ears on it that made the hat resemble a cat's head. Her blonde bangs fell out of it when it cut off in the middle of her forehead and flowed away from her large, slightly squared, black-rimmed glasses as if there was an invisible force field around them. On each side of her head, falling from the white ear-warming flaps were two long, thick, and white strands with a tuft of the white fur on the end.

"Before you ask," she replied quickly after realizing her normal attire, "I am not a stalker fan girl. I actually am one of your friends friend from forever ago."

The cyborg raised his human eyebrow.

"Who?" He asked, suddenly with both curiosity and friendliness in his approach.

"Rach-Raven." She corrected casually.

Once again the look of puzzle along with shock overcame his features.

"Really? Well, what's your name?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Angel."

"I'm Cyborg, but you can call me Vic. Come in." He stated, smile never leaving.

Vic opened the door wider so I could enter, which I politely did.

The girl followed him up to the common room of Titans Tower. On the way up, the presence of Raven had grown stronger and stronger. The doors opened with a whoosh and what Angel had laid eyes on was quite a scene. The room was huge, sure, but the semi-circle couch was what caught her attention. Well, not the couch itself, but what was happening on the couch. A black-haired, masked teen was kissing a red-haired beauty.

'_Not kissing,'_ she corrected mentally, wide eyed, _'completely engaged in a full-out, heated make-out session.'_

During the amount of time she spent stunned, however, Vic had snuck up on the couple. He was a few inches from them when he suddenly yelled out,

"HEY Y'ALL!"

This caused the pair to jump and fall off the couch. They quickly stood up, beat-red. The masked one, who looked no older than 18, looked at Vic with a death glare that reminded Angel of Raven.

"Damn it Victor! What was that for?!" He demanded with what seemed like anger, but she could sense that he was thoroughly embarrassed.

She took this time to scan the scene. Vic was rolling on the floor back-and-forth, gripping his sides as he laughed his head off. The emerald-eyed woman, who looked about 18 too, was still redder than an apple, and wore a purple skirt, knee-high boots, and a purple top that completely revealed her waist and arms and all had a silver edging. The black-haired man, who was still glaring at the laughing cyborg, had on a black and blue uniform, the blue in the shape of a bird across his chest. She, then, noticed another presence in the room. Angel quickly turned her head to have her eyes meet a pair of amethyst ones.

'_Rachel!'_ She thought excitedly.

* * *

Raven had her mouth slightly agape and her eyes wide. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the counter with a book in her hands when she heard the sudden outburst of Cyborg. She had turned to see was it was, and smiled slightly at the sight of the embarrassed Starfire and Robin. Well, Nightwing and Kori as they wanted to be called now. She, then, suddenly felt another presence in the room. It was familiar, but it wasn't Beast Boy because she would have felt his emotions, while these were fairly faint. Confused, she turned her head to find the source of the presence. She was NOT expecting her. This girl had a small smile on her features, and she also suddenly looked at Raven. Her blue eyes had a hint of amusement, but mostly help shock mixed with happiness.

'_Rachel!' _Raven heard telepathically.

That confirmed it, this woman was Angelia. She hadn't seen her in 3 years, and she suddenly showed up in the tower. Still too stunned in seeing her, and being called her real name, she still hadn't spoken anything back. She snapped out of her shock when the doors opened and revealed a 17-year-old, disheveled Beast Boy with only long pajama pants that were colored a red-and-white plaid. He looked up and saw Raven.

"Hey Rae." He greeted with a sweet grin on his face.

"Hello Gar." Raven replied, looking away and letting a small smile flicker across her face.

During this exchange, Angel looked back and forth between the two. She suddenly had a knowing smile appear on her face. Raven looked up and saw her smiling.

'_Aww…. does wittle Rae have a crush?' _Angel asked Raven telepathically.

Raven immediately looked down, a rich red color spreading across her face. It was true; Raven had developed feelings for the changeling. She had realized it over the years that Terra had betrayed them and supposedly come back. She had comforted him through his pain, and, in return, he just made her hopelessly in love.

'_Stop! You have to stop thinking like that!' _she scolded herself, staring at the book in her hands, '_You know he couldn't like you like that….no one ever has.'_

Her face dropped at that thought. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder, and Raven turned to her left to see Angel sitting next to her.

'_Now don't get that whole "no one loves me 'cause I'm half-demon" attitude going on,' _Angel told her in a way a mother would speak to her child with her large, blue eyes boring into hers beneath her black-rimmed glasses, '_because if you do,' _Her threat was cut short by a scream and a loud _THUD!_

"Owwwwww….." Garfield moaned.

Raven was on her feet in two seconds, leaving her forgotten book on the ground next to Angel. She turned around to see Gar on the ground, leaning against one elbow that lay on the floor white the other arm was rubbing his head. She, then, noticed the cause of the fall, the classic banana peel. She immediately stopped her journey to see if Gar was okay to giggle slightly. He suddenly stopped rubbing his head and sat there, eyes wide in surprise.

"Di-did you just laugh?" He asked Raven.

"No, it was the counter." Raven replied, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Ha ha, Rae, I forgot how to laugh." He said.

Angel stood there stunned. She was up on her feet a few seconds after Raven, and she was a few feet behind her when Raven stopped and giggled.

'_Whaaaaa…?' _she asked herself.

"Di-Did you just laugh?" The green teenager asked.

"No, it was the counter." Raven replied with her sarcasm clearly identifiable.

'_There's the Raven I remember.' _She told herself.

"Ha ha, Rae, I forgot how to laugh." He told her.

'_Huh, I guess he came up with my same nickname for her,' _she noted, '_I wonder if anyone else knows her true name.'_

"Here, Gar, let me help you." Raven said, holding out her hand for the green teenager to grab onto.

"Thanks, Rae." He replied, grabbing her hand to pull himself up.

* * *

The strain on her arm to pull him up caused her to step back; consequently, this caused her to slip in the forgotten banana peel, pulling Gar down on top of her. So, there she lay, sprawled out on the ground with Garfield on top of her, their faces inches apart. The only thing stopping him from falling completely on her was his hands that were supporting him from the ground. Both of their hearts were beating wildly, and they were extremely still, in constant battle with themselves.

'_DUDE! KISS HER!' _Changeling argued to himself.

'_NO! If I do, not only will our friendship be RUINED, but she will KILL ME!' _he countered.

'_WHO FUCKING CARES! YOU WILL KISS RAVEN!' _he, yet again, countered.

'_I don't want to ruin EVERYTHING!' _he reasoned.

'_DUDE! YOU. WILL. KISS. THAT mean ANYTHING!?' _

'_YES, it means EVERYTHING! HOWEVER, if I do, she may never want to be around me anymore.'_

He tuned out any other urge and stood up slightly reluctantly. He picked up the banana peel and threw it away. He turned toward Raven and helped her up. She muttered a "Thanks" while looking away and walked toward a blonde haired 17-year-old that he had just noticed. She had a knowing smirk, and a glint of amusement in her royal blue eyes while she was staring at Raven. Suddenly, Raven went wide-eyed and blushed while turning her head away from the eyes of the pale girl. Well, not as pale as Raven. She was more like a stereotypical angel pale, not a perfect, porcelain pale like Raven.

'_Stop it! She can't like you like that! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' _he scolded himself while turning away and continuing to make his tofu burgers for lunch.

* * *

Raven was thoroughly shocked. She was staring up into Garfield's perfect emerald eyes, sprawled out on the floor of the kitchen.

'_KISS HIM! KISS HIM!' _Lust and Love were screaming in her head, their hot pink and lavender capes flowing around while they were jumping up and down.

'_Shut it!'_

'_W-what if w-we ruin everything?' _Timid countered softly.

'_Screw that! Suck it up and KISS HIM!' _Bravery replied.

Timid whimpered.

'_I have to be with Timid on this one. What if we ruin the entire friendship we gained? It would be a wise choice.' _Wisdom reasoned her light brown cape swaying as she paced back-and-forth through her peaceful, lush scenery.

'_JUST FUCKING KISS HIM!' _Lust yelled, suddenly stopping her excited jumping with Love.

'_A lot of friendships have been ruined by a mere kiss if one doesn't enjoy it as much as hoped.' _Knowledge stated matter-of-factly with her yellow cape flowing as she paced around her library.

Her round, thick-rimmed glasses slid down on her nose and she annoyingly pushed them back up.

'_Shut UP!' _Raven ordered.

Changeling, as he is called now, reluctantly stood up and threw away the banana peel.

'_Damn it… he probably likes another one…' _A light green-cloaked one mumbled angrily.

'_Shut it, Jealousy!' _Raven yelled while sitting up, rubbing her head.

Garfield helped her up and she mumbled a "Thanks" while walking toward Angel. She looked up in her eyes to see amusement in it along with a knowing smirk on her angelic features.

'_You two just laid there looking at each other for 5 full minutes,' _she stated telepathically, '_Why don't you two just get a room and make an M-rated story about it.'_

Raven quickly looked toward the floor, a hot blush spreading across her features.

'_Rachel and Garfield sitting in a tree,' _she teased Raven through their mind-link, '_K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage.'_

By now, Raven was a full on beat red.

'_I already have to deal with Lust on this subject,' _Raven countered, '_do I HAVE to deal with you, too?'_

'_Well, DUH!'_

'_Nice to see you, too.' _Raven told her sarcastically.

Angel just smiled broadly.

"So," Garfield started pulling the girls out of their conversation. "who are you?"

"She's—" Raven was cut off by her friend.

"Angel."

Raven looked at Angel oddly.

'_You go by Angel now?' _Raven asked her telepathically, looking her in her eyes.

'_You finally go by Rae?' _Angel countered, raising an eyebrow.

Raven blushed slightly, and Angel acquired a devious smirk.

'_Or is it that only Gar can call you that?' _Angel teased.

Raven, turning a deeper red, glared daggers and Angel, but Angel was completely unfazed.

* * *

Garfield watched the whole exchange with only one thought going through his head.

'_Raven's so adorable when she's blushing.'_

He caught himself drooling when the tower's alarm suddenly went off. Nightwing moved from his previous position, which was snuggling with Kori watching _World of Fungus_ on TV, toward the main computer. Vic jumped up from his nauseatingly large amount of meat-filled foods and rushed to the TV along with Raven, Angel, and Garfield.

"Dr. Light is robbing Lighting Depot downtown." Nightwing informed sternly, "This is a hostage situation so we need to be—" Nightwing stopped dead in his tracks when he turned around and saw Angel.

"And you are…?" He asked.

"Angel. I'm an old friend of Rae." Angel replied.

"Well, you need to stay here and be sa—" he started.

"Nu-uh! I'm a superhuman-ish thing too!" She protested.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh yeah…attire time…" Angel stated.

Angel closed her eyes, and was surrounded by a white light. It quickly disappeared and she reappeared in an outfit similar to Raven's. It was a white leotard, but the part between her legs flowed out and touched the floor. It reminded Gar of a dress sort-of. She also has similar boots like Raven, but they were pure white. Her cat-like hat was off and her shoulder blade-length hair fell straight around her shoulders, and her bangs still surrounded her glasses in the same fashion. However, Angel did not have a cloak. No, she had two full, eagle-length, pure white angel wings.

"Oh…you are actually an angel.." Nightwing noted.

"Well, yeah, like I said human-ish," Angel started, "now let's go get this Dr. Light!"


	2. The Kidnapping

**A/N: Yeah i was bored so i decided to make the next chapter. WELL CARRY IT AWAY STAR!**

**Starfire: What should I carry?**

**Robin: No, Star, she means sat the disclaimer.**

**Starfire: What is this "disclaimer"?**

**Robin: Its the statement that states that Jazz does not, never has, and probably never will own Teen Titans and its characters.**

**Starfire: But she does own the plot of this creation and friend Angel, correct?**

**Me: YUP! ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

****_**BBRae: The Most Unoriginal Title**_

_**Chapter 2**_

A tall man stood in a dark, trashed area. The ceiling was slightly caving in, and there was debris everywhere. All lights were off except a large TV on the wall. The man's face was illuminated by this light. He had on a mask that covered his face, and it was half black and half orange. Where his mouth should be were four slits through his mask. Only his right eye showed through the orange half of this signature metal face.

"Interesting," Slade, as he is known to the Titans, stated aloud, "An angel... and a half-demon"

He was watching his TV which had multiple squares that encased various parts of both the Titans Tower and the city itself. He turned away from the screen and strode through the room until he reached a mostly demolished doorway. He ducked under the crooked top and walked into another room. He turned on the few remaining lights in the room, and even those lights flickered slightly. Ignoring the massive amount of disarray in the room he walked toward the middle. In the middle of the room, a perfectly good machine stood. Slade walked around the machine, analyzing the contraption. Its width was easily the size of half a football field, as the entire room itself was the size of an entire one. It was made out of a slightly shiny material, and had two levels that reached almost 7 feet high. The first level was only a base that was wider than the second. It included the control panel that looked extremely complicated. It had a screen that was entitled _STATUS OF EXTRACTION. _The buttons bellow it were numerous and some blinked back-and-forth between red and green, though others blinked back-and-forth between purple and yellow. The second level was taller that the fist and had a large space between the top and the bottom of it that was covered with glass.. The entire level was cylinder-shaped, and in the middle of the top and bottom rings of metal were two spikes. They rose out of the base and top until the points were a foot apart. At the bottom of the layer were several wires that seem to connect with Slade's suit. Slade smirked to himself after completely examining the structure.

"The _Power Extractor_ is almost done." He mused to himself in his haunting voice, "Now to capture both teenagers."

"Okay team," Nightwing started when the Titans landed on the roof of _Lighting Depot_, "We need to get the hostages out of there safely. Raven, you find out how many there are and rescue them with Angel and Changeling. Cyborg, Starfire, and I will capture Dr. Light once he's away from the hostages."

Raven closed her eyes and concentrated, counting the presences in the store. She, however sensed another presence on the roof except the six Titans. It was Dr. Light. Her eyes shot open and she turned to the source of the presence which was behind her. She scanned the scene, but there was nothing.

_'Angel?' _she called.

_'Yeah?' _Angel replied.

_'Do you feel a presence behind me, too, or am I sensing things?'_

_'I feel it.'_

_'Then why can't we see anything?'_

_'I have no idea.'_

"What's wrong Rae?" Changeling whispered from beside her.

_'Awwww...he cares so much...' _Love cooed.

_'Not the time!' _Raven replied.

"Angel and I both sense Dr. Light behind us, but neither of us can see him." Raven whispered.

"I'll try to hear him." He offered.

"Okay, I'll warn the others and inform them about the amount of hostages.

_'Keep on guard.' _Raven told Angel.

_'Kay, Rae.' _Angel replied.

Raven walked over to the other Titans and told them of the situation. Nightwing and the rest agreed to scan the area. Once they were off in different directions, Raven quickly joined Angel and Changeling again.

"Anything?" She whispered to her green teammate.

"I haven't heard any footsteps, but I have realized that it's way too quiet." He replied.

_'Have you found anything?' _She asked Angel, who was in the middle of the roof, looking into the sky.

_'Only that not even the spirits around us are making a sound. It's FREAKING ME OUT!' _She replied, sounding shaken.

_'Hold on we are going to join you in the middle of the roof.'_

_'Hurry, I don't think this is a mere hostage situation.'_

_'Me neither.'_

"Changeling, we need to go to Angel in the middle of the roof." she told Gar.

He nodded, and they both rushed toward the middle of the roof. When they got there, they found Angel, but she looked pretty freaked out and wide-eyed. She was frantically looking around. Raven touched her arm and Angel jumped and turned toward Raven. She sighed, looking slightly relieved.

_'Thank God...' _She told Raven.

_'What's wrong?' _Raven asked.

_'It's WAY too quiet! I usually hear faint whispers of spirits or angels, but there are absolutely none! Someone has us trapped in a spiritual barrier, Raven, and that is NOT good.'_

"We're in what?" Raven whispered in shock with her eyes wide in fear under her hood's shadow.

"You heard me..." Angel whispered back with the same expression.

"What?" Changeling whispered, completely lost.

Raven turned to her green crush, and immediately his expression changed to concern.

"What's wrong, Rae?" He whispered quietly, his voice full of concern.

Raven gulped and stared in his eyes. She bit her lip, and told him.

"We're trapped." She said, her voice fully monotone.

She stood in the middle of the roof, looking toward the sky, listening to the whispers of angels. Suddenly, everything stopped. No whispers of angels, no birds chirping, no shuffle of spirits moving about, and, worst of all, the only presences she could sense was hers, Raven's, and Changeling's. No Nightwing, no Kori, and no Vic.

_'Have you found anything?' _She heard Raven ask.

_'Only that not even the spirits around us are making a sound. It's FREAKING ME OUT!' _She shakily replied.

_'Hold on we are going to join you in the middle of the roof.'_

_'Hurry, I don't think this is a mere hostage situation.'_

_'Me neither.'_

Suddenly, presence hit her like a ton of bricks. She didn't think it was Raven or Gar and was looking everywhere for it. She felt something touch her and she jumped. She turned her head to see Raven and Garfield.

_'So it was them...' _She thought as she sighed in relief.

_'Thank God...' _She told Raven.

_'What's wrong?' _Raven asked.

_'It's WAY too quiet! I usually hear faint whispers of spirits or angels, but there are absolutely none! Someone has us trapped in a spiritual barrier, Raven, and that is NOT good.'_

"We're in what?" Raven whispered in an identical mixture of shock and fear as herself.

"You heard me..." Angel whispered back.

"What?" Changeling whispered, puzzled.

Raven turned to the teenager, and Angel saw his expression change immediately to concern. He whispered something Angel could hear, and Raven gulped.

"We're trapped." She said monotonously.

_'Technically, we are. He can still get out!' _Angel reminded Raven.

"Gar, you have to get out of here. Me and Angel can't leave because the spiritual barrier surrounding this place only keeps in beings like us. Angels and demons to be exact." Raven told Garfield.

"No, Rae, I won't let anyone hurt you." He protested.

"I couldn't live with myself knowing that you stayed for me and ended up getting hurt when you could have been fine if you left." Raven told him slightly shakily.

"And I couldn't live with myself knowing that I could have protected you, and you got hurt because I left."

Raven hesitated, staring at Gar straight into his eyes.

_'Rae, I don't think he'll give in anytime soon.' _Angel informed Raven.

_'I know. He's so idiotically stubborn.'_

_'But you like that about him huh?'_

_'I already have Love and Lust in my head telling me that! Shut up!'_

_'I was just trying to lighten the freaky mood of the scene.'_

_'Well, you failed, Angelia.'_

_'No, bad girl, no calling me that name.'_

_'Why can't I? You call me both Rae AND Rachel!'_

_'Because I-' _Her explanation was interrupted by a loud _BOOM_ that caused all three of us to jump and turn in the direction of the sound.

Angel felt that presence again, and this time she knew it wasn't either of her friends.

_'Rae, someone's here and I don't think it's Dr. Light!' _Angel told Raven urgently.

_'I know, I feel it, too.' _Raven answered.

Suddenly, Angel was grabbed by the waist from behind roughly.

"RAVEN!" She called before she loudly screamed as she was quickly jerked away.

Garfield heard someone scream. He quickly turned around to see Angel get pulled away extremely quickly. Out of instinct, he grabbed Raven by the waist and held her protectively. He was several inches taller than her now and had his hair in his usual messy style that complimented his now mature, well-defined face. His red-and-white new spandex suit clung to his body, showing of his well-deserved 8-pack. Yep, those hours of training finally paid off. He turned his eyes toward the source of any sound he heard, which was a miniscule amount.

"Well, isn't that cute." A deep, familiar voice bellowed, interrupting the silence, "Now Changeling, hand her over, and there will be no trouble."

Changeling turned in the direction of the voice, Raven still secured safely in his arms. He saw only the mask of their super villian, his body hidden by the shadow of an overhang on the roof.

"Slade." He whispered venomously.

"Uh-uh-uh," Slade replied as if he was scolding a child, walking toward them slowly, "none of that behavior will be tolerated. Now hand me over the girl."

"Now why would I do that?" Gar asked harshly.

"Because I asked you to."

Changeling only glared at the sick-minded human.

"Or, because she wants you to." He replied, stopping a few feet away.

"She would never come to you willingly!"

"Maybe not at first, but with the right leverage," He pulled out the familiar laser gun and pointed it at his head, "she might."

Gar felt her start to struggle under his grasp.

"Garfield, let me go. They'll kill you!" She whispered sternly.

"Never, Rae, I can't let him take you." He replied.

"Garfield Logan let go of me right now!" She ordered.

"No!"

"Garfield!"

"No!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She yelled.

A big burst of black energy launched the emerald-eyed teen back off of Raven onto the ground of the roof.

"RAVEN! NO!" He yelled.

He tried to get up, but was trapped under a black force field. He started thrashing around, but it was no use. He started screaming her name while he was thrashing and she was walking toward Slade.

"Wise choice, demon." Slade said venomously.

He grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her toward him roughly. Gar was still thrashing and yelling so desperately he was crying. Suddenly, like when Angel was pulled away, Raven was gone. His bindings were lifted, and all the noise in the world reappeared. He shifted into a bloodhound trying to pick up her scent, but there was nothing.

After an hour of frantically searching, the weather was reflecting his hopelessness. It was raining hard, and lighting struck every few minutes. Shaking with despair, Garfield shifted back into a human and fell on his knees. He howled loudly, full of despair, anger, grief, sadness, and, most of all, love.


	3. The Dream

**A/N: Sup people. Yeah I know...I haven't updated. This chapter started as something else, but i rewrote it 'cause I didn't like it, so yeah...long time. I KNOW HOW IT FEELS, MAN. I have SOOO many follows on stories that don't update often and it kills me. :( Well, MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! HAPPY KWANZA! HAPPY HANUKA! WHAT EVA' YOU CELEBRATE! Here's a prezzie. **

**Angel: SUP PEOPLE! I'm the epic person with smarticle particles! Right RAVEN?**

**Raven: ...You're an idiot.**

**Angel: Well...maybe..sometimes I have my moments.**

**Raven: *rolls eyes* Yeah, sure, sometimes.**

**Me: ANGEL! RAVEN! Do the thingy.**

**Angel: What thingy?**

**Raven: Ugh...Jazz does NOT own anything in this story. Not Teen Titans. Not Titans Tower. Not me, thank the goddess.**

**Angel: HEY! What's wrong with being owned by her! I am!**

**Raven: Yeah...**

**Me: By the way former readers, I fixed some typos I became aware of when I was typing the next chapter. PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! TELL ME MY MISTAKES! TELL ME WAYS TO IMPROVE! WHAT YOU LIKED! WHAT YOU HATED? Anything? At all?**

**Angel: I still haven't got my answer, RAVEN!**

* * *

"When do you think he'll wake up?" An airy voice asked.

"I don't know, Angelia." a monotonous voice replied, sounding slightly close to crying.

"It's been days," the first voice stated, strangely sounding as if it was talking to itself, "Why won't he wake up? The hit wasn't even that bad!"

"Come on, Garfield, please wake up." the familiar voice pleaded softly, "Please."

Changeling became aware of another hand, maybe, holding his. He thought he was dreaming, and he hoped he would wake up from the torture this dream provided. He remembered the experience of Raven leaving and did not want to face it again. However, against all protests, the green teenager weakly opened his eyes to see if the face would be there, over his bed. The face that brings happiness and contentedness usually, but has now only pained him.

"Raven?" He murmured slightly, eyes half-lidded.

It was indeed her, but she looked real. He pleaded to anyone out there that he wasn't dreaming. She almost inaudibly gasped, but due to his heightened sense of hearing he heard it.

"Gar, you-you're awake." she breathed, sounding relieved.

The green changeling embraced her quickly, wincing as he did so. He ignored her meek sounds of protest and buried his face in her neck, taking in her intoxicating aroma of aged books and assortments of tea.

"I thought you were gone," he whispered into her neck, slightly shaking,"I thought you were gone forever."

"It was j-just a dream, Gar," she replied softly after a few moments while hesitantly returning the hug as best as she could with he arms pinned to her side, "I thought you weren't going to wake, either. I didn't know what to do."

Due to their... current situation, neither of them noticed Angel quietly sneak up beside them with an evil smile on her face.

"WELL," she shouted, wearing her usual clothes, causing them to jump out of their embrace, "If you two are done being all comfy-cozy down here, then why don't we go get CyVic and tell him the grass stain's awake."

Gar blushed and searched for a topic to change the conversation.

"Right," Raven said, pulling her hood up over her face, "I'll get him, and you can fill Gar in on what happened."

With that, she left the room.

"CyVic?" Garfield asked, finally finding something to discuss about.

"Yeah it rolls of the tongue more, and it's a cross between Cyborg and Victor." she replied while walking toward him.

"Duuuuude," He replied, face palming himself, "why didn't I think of that?!"

"Because you are NOT an epic puzzle worker like me." She replied smugly while sitting on the bed beside him.

"Yeah, yeah." he waved it off with his hand, "Anyway, what happened?"

"Dr. Light hit you with a ray that does who-knows-what, and you immediately passed out," Angel informed him, "Raven immediately took you to the infirmary, and we finished up with Dr. L."

He nodded.

"How long was I out?"

"Oh... 3 days. We had no idea what happened."

"Wow...It only felt like minutes. Well, I guess that's how getting knocked out works, huh?" he nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "I had a horrible nightmare when I was down..." he finished solemnly.

"I know."

"WHA?!"

"Your brain activity showed it pretty well, and I'm half angel, remember? Dreams are gifts, sometimes, and I can see them all."

"Oh... so do you know what happened? Hehe..I just...do you?"

"Not entirely. I only know the basic...uh...'story line'. In this case... it involved Slade, Raven, and me."

"Yeah...Where is he?!"

"I haven't the slightest clue..."

"So," he started, drawing out the 'o', "Angelia, eh?"

"No!" she hastily replied, kicking him playfully.

"Hey! You know what? I'll tell you my whole name if you tell me yours."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty Please?"

"Noparooni." she finished while shaking her head and heading toward the computer.

Just as she was typing some stuff, the door opened, and Vic stepped out.

"Yo!" He shouted, "How's the grass stai-WAIT! What'cha doin'?!" he asked while pointing ay Angel.

"You took too long getting here, so I started checking on the electronic data compiler that you created to inform you of every single heath detail collected from your monitors." She replied casually.

The room was completely silent as Angel continued looking through the data. The two male Titans in the room were staring at her wide eyed with their jaws hanging open loosely. Even Raven, who stepped in the room when Victor did, had a slightly shocked face on.

She stopped suddenly, and looked toward the group.

"What?" she asked innocently, scrunching up her nose slightly from confusion.

"Y-yo-you kn-know 'bout electronics?" Vic asked quietly.

"Yeah, I graduated from the best technology university in the world. Yes, I know, 'But you're only 17!' Yeah, I'm incredibly smart. I think it's an angel thing."

Abruptly, Gar noticed Vic's electronic eye flash red letters that spelled 'OVERLOAD', and he froze.

"I can fix that." she said, while roaming over to the back of his body.

She opened a plate on his back and looked as if she rewired and cut stuff. Immediately, he hummed to life.

He blinked a few times and started to move around.

"Man!" He started, "I feel better than new! What did ya do to me?" he asked, turning around to face Angel with wide eyes.

Just as she was going to reply, the changeling spoke up.

"Duuuudes!" he slightly whined while rubbing his temples, "This is all making my head hurt. Can we just finish checkin' me up so I can leave before you tech geek out?"

Angel and Victor nodded, slightly blushing from "Tech Geeking Out" as the grass stain put it.

"So," Victor started nervously, "How ya feelin' buddy? You scared us back there."

* * *

Raven left the two alone to go get Victor. She was just glad to get away from that awkward conversation Angel and she were having telepathically.

_'Awww...my Raven's all grown up, and now she has herself a man, huh?' she said telepathically, honing an evil smirk on her face while looking at her._

_'NO! Nothing that like! Like that! Gah! Shut up okay! He probably doesn't even like me like that.' Raven replied._

_'I don't know. He didn't hug ME like that. Actually, he didn't hug me at all.' she replied smugly._

_'Shut up!'_

_'Hopefully you two will get together soon before my head explodes from all these tense, lovey-dovey auras.'_

"Right," she stated hoping to change the subject, "I'll get him, and you can fill Gar in on what happened."

She had left and was heading to the garage to drag Victor away from his "baby". She got there, but she didn't see him or his car.

She found a note, though, and it read: Gone to Titans East. Needed to...fix..stuff...yeah. Be back later today. - Victor

_'Oh no he didn't.' _she thought.

She chanted the familiar mantra and turned into her soul self, crashing through the floor.

She ended up right inside the Titans East garage and saw him flirting with BumbleBee.

"Sorry to interupt," she stated casually while walking toward them, "But Victor here has to be a doctor bacause Gar is awake in the infirmary."

She grabbed his human ear and engulfed them both with black energy before he could protest. They reappeared outside the infirmary doors a minute later.

"Man. What about my baby!" he whined, waving his arms back-and-forth comically.

"You'll get back to it later." she deadpanned, "Now go."

He pressed the button to open the doors and saw Angel pressing buttons on the computer.

"Yo!" He shouted, "How's the grass stai-WAIT! What'cha doin'?!" he asked while pointing ay Angel.

"You took too long getting here, so I started checking on the electronic data compiler that you created to inform you of every single heath detail collected from your monitors." She replied as if it was nothing.

The entire room fell silent.

_'Angel,' _Raven started telepathically, _'I think you broke them.'_

_'What?' _she replied, stopping completely and looking toward them.

"What?" she repeated out loud.

"Y-yo-you kn-know 'bout electronics?" Vic stammered.

"Yeah, I graduated from the best technology university in the world. Yes, I know, 'But you're only 17!' Yeah, I'm incredibly smart. I think it's an angel thing."

Suddenly, Vic's electronic eye flash red letters that spelled 'OVERLOAD', and he froze completely.

"I can fix that." she said, while roaming over to the back plate of his body.

She opened the plate and began to rewire the electronics.

_'What are you doing?' _Raven asked.

_'Rewiring his overload system to reset it, and to make sure he can't lock down like this again when he overloads by raising his comprehension level.' _She replied.

_'Okay, I'm surprised I understood that.'_

_'You shouldn't be. You're the reader in this Tower.'_

_'True.'_

After a few minutes of rewiring, the cyborg hummed to life.

He blinked a few times and started to move around.

"Man!" he started, "I feel better than new! What did ya do to me?" he asked, turning around to face Angel with his eyes wide in question.

Just as Angel was about to answer, Gar cut her off.

"Duuuudes!" he slightly whined while rubbing his temples, "This is all making my head hurt. Can we just finish checkin' me up so I can leave before you tech geek out?"

Angel and Victor nodded, slightly blushing from "Tech Geeking Out" as the changeling put it.

"So," Victor started nervously, "How ya feelin' buddy? You scared us back there."

"Good. Great actually. I hardly hurt."

"That's good. Now, stay there while I check some stuff."

Raven roamed over to Gar's bed and sat down beside him, leaving a reasonable amount of space between them.

"Gar?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah Rae?" he answered.

She had to fight off a smile, for she loved it when he called her Rae.

"What was your dream about?" she asked curiously.

"Well," He started, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "It's a long story."

"We have as much time as the alarm will give us." she replied, shooting an annoyed glance at the light attached to the ceiling."

Raven heard him chuckle had to fight off against yet another urge to smile.

_'I loooove it when he laughs.' _Love cooed inside her head.

_'You love it when he does anything.' _Raven deadpanned.

_'Yeah...and so do you..' _she sighed dreamily.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard Gar take a deep breath and sigh an "okay". She and the others listened intently to the story, and Raven could feel his emotions rolling off of him in waves.

When the story ended, Raven could tell Garfield was on the verge of crying. An "unknown force", otherwise known as her Love, came over her and she did something that surprised everyone.

She hugged him.

The embrace was comforting, and he returned it, burying his face in the crook of her neck and slightly crying.

"It's okay," she chanted quietly enough so that only the changeling could hear her, "It didn't happen. We're all here. I'm here."

Changeling gripped her even more tightly, pulling her closer to him while he silently cried more. Angel pushed a cybernetic, unmoving man out of the room, but they didn't notice. They didn't care, really.

Raven could sense all of his emotions, and they were overwhelming. Sadness, anger, comfort, love, hate, confusion, wait...LOVE?!

_'He feels...love?' _she thought, _'For who? Me? No...Angel? Nah...Then...Who?'_

_'You want it to be you,' _she heard a familiar voice reply, _'Why can't it? And, Azar, how did MY name even get in that mix?'_

_'Angelia?' _Raven called out.

_'Yep, Angel is not at your service, though! No. Calling. Me. That. Name.' _Angel replied.

_'How? You're not even in the same room as me.'_

_'Well, Rachel Roth,' _Raven shivered slightly at her real name, _'We have been apart long enough for our telepathic skills to enhance, remember?'_

_'I told you not to call me that!'_

_'I told you not to call me Angelia.'_

_'Oh, well, Angelia Nicole Summers, I didn't use your full name until now.'_

She snapped out of her conversation when Gar shifted, falling on the bed and pulling her down with him. They landed on their sides and he ended up behind Raven, cuddling really close to her. She looked behind her and found that he had fallen asleep while crying.

_'He is sooooo cute when he's sleeping.' _Love and Happiness cooed once again.

_'We have gone over this, you two think he's cute all the time.' _Raven replied, sighing heavily.

_'Yeah...' _They sighed dreamily.

_'They are sooooo entranced by him. Where's Lust?' _Raven heard Angel say.

_'Stop looking in my head!' _Raven replied.

_'No, seriously, where is-'_

_'Garfield's in a bed...you're in a bed...mmmm...'_Raven heard Lust whimper from her lying position on the ground of her domain while she breathed heavily, biting her lip.

_'Shut it!' _Raven replied.

_'Ooooooh, someone's getting-' _Angel was cut off.

_'I don't need TWO Lusts!'_

Raven heard Angel chuckle inside her mind.

"Raven." Gar mumbled. "No. Don't leave."

He grabbed Raven tighter and pulled her closer.

"You can't."

"Gar," she whispered, shaking him lightly, "Wake up, Gar"

"No! You can't go! I won't let him take you!" He murmured while pulling her closer, if that was possible.

"Gar, Wake up! It's just a dream."

"Rae, I...I..."

"Garfield!"

His eyes shot open, and he saw Raven. He immediately embraced her again.

"It was the same dream. It happened again. It felt so real, Raven." he was becoming hysterical.

"It's okay, Gar. It was just a dream. I'm still right here."

* * *

"What do you mean 'He's Awake'?!" A deep, malevolent voice roared.

The small man on the screen trembled slightly at the angered super villain.

"H-he was s-s-somehow wo-woken up." he quietly replied.

The screen the trembling man was shown on was the only source of light in this familiar area.

"Dr. Light. I suggest that you fix this..or you will suffer tortuously."

The man, known as Dr. Light, nodded hastily.

"Yes, Master Slade, I will fix this hindrance to our plan."

With that, the screen cut off and returned to the usual interface of a plethora of camera feed from both the city and Titans Tower.


	4. Angel Part 1

_**Authors Note Must Read!**_

**Now, I know it's shorter than my usual, but I have lost my notebook! Wish me luck in finding it! SERIOUSLY! I NEED IT! So, like the epic author I am, I am submitting what I have typed :)  
**

**_You can be the usual reader and skip this now :)_  
**

**Any suggestions? What you liked? Hated? REVIEW! Confused about? Questions? PM ME! NOW GET OUT YOUR DR. PEPPERS AND READ THE SHORTNESS!**

**_Angel:_ KEWLNESS! It's all about ME! Which, by the way, is the only freaking thing in this freaking story that she freaking owns...except for the freaking plot.**

**_Me:_ Isn't that a bit freaking much of freaking?**

**_Angel:_ What, you freaking freaking on my freaking, too?**

**_Raven:_ *faceplam* Enjoy the story...**

* * *

_BBRae: The Most Unoriginal Title_

_Chapter 4-ish_

* * *

It was killing her. The constant, heated make-out sessions from the Tameranean princess and the former traffic light, she could handle. However, the constant intimate, emotional tension between the resident sorceress and the green changeling was another story.

It had been a week since Garfield had been in the medical lab, but Angel could sense the traumatizing dreams still continued. Truly, she was amazed that he could plaster such a convincing mask on his face with such a dream haunting him every night. He only indulged it to Raven verbally, which soothed some of the craziness the aura inflicted on her, but both Changeling and Raven knew that she sensed it all.

The auras they gave off whenever they were in the same room caused her to want to scream at them to hike up their skirts and confess each others' love. She had known about her feelings the day she came, but the shape shifter's identical emotion toward her had only made itself known when Raven was knocked out of the sky by Cinderblock a few days ago. The Beast inside of him went crazy, but it had calmed down when she easily got back up.

Despite the knowledge of this, she had promised to keep the other oblivious to the affect they had on each other. Even more depressingly, angels, even half-angels, were physically unable to break a promise.

_**WOOSH!** _The common room's doors opened, and the stoic sorceress stepped through, pulling the angelic superhero out of her thoughts.

_Here comes the tension. _Angel thought as she noted the changeling literally tense for a moment at his position on the couch, playing a video game.

_'Well, someone's quiet.' _Raven's voice rang through her thoughts after a few minutes of pondering.

_'I was thinking.' _She replied.

_'Wow, that is something I never thought was possible.' _Her tone was dripping with sarcasm.

_'Awww, I love you too!'_

The purple-haired teen glared back as a response, merely getting a smile in return, and resumed reading her book from her leaning position against the bottom of the counter.

Suddenly, faint, muffled voices were talking in her head, and she focused on them and recognized them as Raven's emotions.

_'Oh Azar, he's grown...' _an emotion Angel recognized as Love sighed dreamily.

_Well, well, well. What a surprise. _She thought as she smirked to herself.

The pure, _Yeah, right, _teenager glanced over to Raven's face. What a surprise, she was "reading."

_And by "reading", _she thought, chuckling in her mind, _I mean covering her face while more often than not glancing at Gar._

_'His muscles... his hair... his eyes...Sweet Azar his muscles...' _she heard Lust coo in poor Raven's mind.

She quickly turned her attention, which was on the video game screen, back to the dark half-demon, and quickly stifled her chuckles. In front of her, the sorceress had lowered her book to her lap and was full-on staring at him, biting on her lip as if it would make the voices stop.

_Of-freaking-course._ She thought as she pulled her attention to the victim of her friend's stare.

Sadly, the 17-year-old was standing up and slightly leaning toward the screen. The entirety of his focus was on the video game challenge taking place at the moment. His fingers were feverishly working, smashing button after button in an attempt to overthrow his opponent while his tongue was slightly out of his mouth signaling his focus. Usually, these actions would be completely normal; however, due to the fact that he had just returned from the training room, his torso was bare.

In other words, this hunk of green was the reason Raven was dazed.

"HA! Take that Tin Can!" Garfield yelled while throwing his arms up in victory.

_Wow...he won...Wait! Crud! He's gonna turn around! _Angel's eyes widened in horror and realization as she thought.

Her prediction rang true as Changeling turned to face Victor in order to continue gloating of his extremely rare victory. His tight, smooth chest and his defined six pack came into sight, and a strong aura nearly knocked her out of her chair.

_'Holy...shit.' _The half-angel heard her friend's emotion, known as Love, sigh in a daze.

_'Azar, I need that in my bed.' _Lust purred in agreement.

_I should probably stop her before she embarrasses herself... _Angel decided before calling out to her.

What a surprise...a distracted hum.

_'Rachel Roth!'_

Nothing.

_'Hello? Dude!'_

Nope.

_'Stop Gawking!'_

Finally, after that last scream in her head, she jerked back into reality effectively dropping her book and slamming her head into the counter.

"...ow..." she whimpered in a small voice.

Garfield was over in an instant, causing Angel to sway from the sudden rush of concentrated concern from is emotional aura that washed over her.

"Oh gods, are you okay?" he asked while putting his hand on the back of hear head to check for blood , bruises, or bumps while completely forgetting she could heal herself.

During this minute or two, he was fully oblivious to the amount of space between them. The side of his face barely brushed hers, but his ears ticked the top side of her head. His hands reached around he neck and were rubbing the back of her head. This certain position cause, as Angel could hear them, her emotions to go haywire, and, of course, the cyborg still on the couch to smirk knowingly.

However, Angel couldn't soak in it with the half-human because she had other problems.

_'This is too much...'_ she said to Rachel before collapsing from the overwhelming amount of intimacy, concern, lust, smugness, embarrassment, and many other emotions.


	5. What Happened?

**I FOUND IT YESSSSSS! I realized that that I haven't updated in a while, so i typed up this part really fast but it isn't three sentences...**

**Disclaimer: Well, Angel is unconscious so...I disclaim all except the probably over-used plot and my OC Angelia :)**

** DONT WORRY! Angel Part 2 will come soon! ...Review..please...?**

A large _**THUMP! **_Snapped her out of the intimate trance she had been put in. She looked to the source of the noise and saw her best friend passed out on the floor. She immediately pushed Garfield off of her and healed her head, wincing slightly at the pain endured to do so, and she rushed over to Angel's side.

"Angel!" she all but yelled as she reached her.

The only answer was a slight moan.

"What's wrong with her?" The emerald-eyed teenager kneeling beside her said worriedly.

"Let's get her in the medical bay first." Raven replied.

Victor took the half-angel in his arms and carried here there while being followed closely by the changeling and the sorceress.

They would tell Richard, or Nightwing when his mask was on, and Kory, but they were out on a da—uhm... "casual outing"- and wouldn't be back until much..._much_ later, leaving the three alone.

So, like the self-proclaimed "matchmaker" he is, Victor had taken off to their new Xbox 360 to leave the two alone in the medical bay...well, and to play their new game, _Skyrim_.

"Hey, so...you gonna be okay?" Garfield asked her.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's Angel we need to worry about."

"I dunno,...you've known her forever, I think."

"Mhmmm..." She hummed as a response as she turned to face the conscience form.

_'Angelia, please be okay...'_ She telepathically called out to her.

_'What i-if she's-' Timid nervously questioned, on the brink of tears._

_'Nope! Nu-uh! She's gonna be fine! She is Fine! Let's not think negatively!" Happy interjected, her smile faltering slightly before repositioning itself on her face._

_'Yeah! She's a tough one!' Bravery agreed._

_'She isn't answering us, though..' Knowledge thought aloud._

_'Yo! Glasses! Shut the hell up!' Rude scowled._

_'Azar, emotions! If we all just freaking shut the hell up, **maybe **we could actually her her freaking response!' Rage growled, shocking everyone silent due to the fact that Rage...cared about someone. _

Well, other than Gar, that is...

Silence...Silence...

Wait what's—no...just silence...

_'Too...much...emotions...'_ Raven heard very weakly and faintly.

_'Well, of course!' Knowledge facepalmed, 'The plethora of intimacy caused by our position must have been extravagant! It's a miracle nothing blew up!'_

_'You mean that good-lookin' beast got Lust-'_

_'Hey! If someone that green and sexy got that close to you without any romance involved, Love, you woulda gone crazy, too!'  
_

_'—that Angelia's emotion sensors went haywire?' Love finished questioning, glaring, and blushing, at Lust's smug face._

_'Well, yes, to put it in much simpler terms.' Knowledge confirmed, pushing up her slipping glasses._

However, there was still one question running through her mind.

_'Why **didn't **anything blow up?'_

He didn't know what happened, but seeing the so-called unemotional Raven staring at the half-angel supine on the medical bay's bed with concern written over her face caused him to be even more so.

She seemed deep in thought as she gazed upon Angel, so he strolled to the other bed and sat down, thinking as well but about another subject.

_Man, Rae's so beautiful even when she's concerned for a friend. No, especially when she shows emotion like this. _He caught her eyes when she looked up at him.

"What?" She asked in perfect monotone, confusion permeating her features.

"N-nothing!" He stammered—a little too quickly, "I mean, it's, uh, amazing nothing's blown up yet!" he finished it off with a lopsided grin, signature fang poking out of the side.

She nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, it looks like she may be out for a while, so are you gonna stay with her?"

She nodded again.

"Do you...want company?" he asked hesitantly.

Her lips twitched into a slight smile and confirmed that she would enjoy it, and she walked over to the bed he was on and sat down beside him. Of course, she left a friendly amount of space between.

"So," Gar started after a while, "Do you know what happened?"

"Yes, I believe so. Angel is able to feel one's emotional auras, but she can usually tune it out. However, when an emotion is extremely concentrated, she can't. She has no choice in the matter, and the overwhelming wave can cause her to get nauseous due to the fact that it crashes into her physical and emotional being altogether as if it was a physical object. She-" The Titan's resident sorceress stopped once she recognized the blank look on Gar's face and sighed, "Basically, she had an emotional overload."

"OOOOOOH..." the green teen replied, now grasping the concept.

His sensitive ears picked up a soft sound coming from her.

_Did she just...laugh?_ he thought happily, a goofy grin spreading across his face as he turned it to look at her

She...was...SMILING?!

Albeit it was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. As a result, obviously, he gasped in joy and tackled her to the bed in a tight hug, his arm slipping underneath hers.

"Rae! You laughed! Finally!"

"I did not."

"Yes, ya did"

"No I didn't"

"Yup, ya did and you know it!" He finished, slightly reluctantly removing one hand and placing it over her mouth.

"Mmmph Phmm mhmmm!" She tried to articulate.

"What? I can't hear you." He singsonged mockingly.

Her response was a glare that would make a grown man, maybe even the amethyst-eyed Titan's own father, cower in fear. However, this "grown man" was already used to it, and, although he would never admit it, has grown to love it. Consequently, soon enough he was lost in the pools of violet, not realizing the glare had slowly faded away.

For, she too, was lost in a forest of green.

"Remember the plan, Apprentice?" Slade asked, his mask illuminated by the screen.

"Of course, Mr. Wilson." the apprentice answered, his blank and orange suit gleaming through the screen; only one eye was visible, for the other was masked by his hair.


End file.
